disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poisoned Apple
The "Poisoned Apple" is a blood-red apple which, when bitten, will send its victim into the "Sleeping Death". A victim of that can only be revived by love's first kiss. It is used by the Witch in an attempt to do away with Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It is also well known as her trademark object. Appearances ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preparing the Apple After turning into the Witch, the Queen declares that Snow White should suffer "a special sort of death". Looking through her spellbook, she comes to the recipe for the Sleeping Death, and, reading of the poisoned apple's effects, decides that it's the perfect way to get rid of her. She brews the potion in her cauldron and dips an ordinary apple into it as the Raven watches silently. The Sleeping Death seeps into the apple, and the Witch raises it from the cauldron to reveal that the poison dripping from it has formed an image of a skull. The image fades as the apple turns red, to tempt Snow White. The Witch cruelly offers it to the Raven, who backs away, terrified, causing her to cackle maliciously. She suddenly remembers that there may be an antidote to the Sleeping Death and searches through the spellbook, believing that "nothing must be overlooked". She soon discovers that the only cure is love's first kiss. Confident that the dwarfs will think Snow White is dead and they will be bury her alive, making her unable to receive a kiss, the Witch laughs to herself. She puts the apple in a basket, and walks down through the dungeon below, emerging from the castle's catacombs in a raft. As she makes her way to the dwarfs' cottage, two sinister vultures see her and, sensing that ''her death is imminent, quietly pursue her. The Wishing Apple She reaches the cottage and, according to plan, finds that the Dwarfs have left and Snow White is alone. Catching her by surprise as she is preparing food, the Witch offers her the apple, but is attacked by the forest animals (who sense danger when they notice the two vultures). Snow White does not recognize any danger in the old woman and lets her into the house to offer her a drink of water, while the animals rush to find the Dwarfs. The Witch tells Snow White that the apple is a magic one that can grant wishes, and, knowing of her romance with the Prince, persuades her to wish for a happy reunion before taking a bite. After some moaning, her body slumps to the floor as she falls into a coma induced by the Sleeping Death. The Witch's supposed victory is short-lived when she is discovered by the Dwarfs, who, led by Grumpy having alerted by the forest animals to the Witch's presence, pursue her until she is cornered on the edge of a cliff, where she apparently falls to her doom, with her body believed to have been eaten by the vultures. It is unknown what happened to the apple. It was probably burned by the Dwarfs. Though Snow White appears to be dead, the Dwarfs can't bear to bury her, instead forging her a coffin made of glass and gold. The Prince hears of her current state, comes to the clearing where her coffin is placed, revives her with a kiss, and reverses the effects of the poison. ''House of Mouse The poisoned apples are also used in ''House of Mouse. In the pilot episode "The Stolen Cartoons", Donald Duck accidentally served Snow White a poisoned apple. In the episode "Jiminy Cricket" Snow White was about to eat a poisoned apple, until Grumpy snatches it when Jiminy Cricket says to the audience "Don't eat apples unless you know where they came from". In the episode "Gone Goofy", Iago made Abu to taste the poisoned apple. The object's notable appearance was in "Pluto Saves the Day", where Pete buys these apples from The Witch to put the House crew to sleep. Snow White found out about this plot however, and the only solution to reverse the effect of the poison is for Pluto to kiss the sleeping staff members. After that, the apples are advertised on the big screen. In the episode "Halloween With Hades", the Witch brings in a basket full of poisoned apples into the club, until Daisy Duck tells her that no outside food is allowed. She leaves the basket of apples at the reservation table. Then, Gaston walks by, picks an apple and says "No one eats candied apples like Gaston!". Before Daisy could even warn him, Gaston ate the apple and falls into a sleeping death. ''Enchanted The poisoned apples also appear in the animation/live action hybrid film ''Enchanted. At first, Queen Narissa ordered Nathaniel to kill Giselle with poisoned apples. When Nathaniel fails she goes to New York to finish the job, repeating the Queen's (and also The Witch's) roles in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Once Upon a Time The Poisoned Apple appears in ABC's ''Once Upon A time. It originated from the Sleeping Curse Maleficent created to use on Aurora, she later traded it for The Evil Queen's Dark Curse. The apple had the curse placed upon it so that if someone willingly bites into it, they will fall into a deep sleep while their body is their tomb and they are tormented by their regrets, all the while appearing to be dead. However, the Evil Queen was unaware that, as with all curses, it can be broken by true love's kiss. At some point, the apple came into the possession of the Blind Witch and the Evil Queen sent Hansel and Gretel to retrieve it in exchange for the whereabouts of their father, the Woodcutter. The Evil Queen later offered the cursed apple to Snow White, who willingly bit into it, fully aware of the consequences in order to save the life of Prince Charming. Moments after Snow White bit the apple, she collapsed and dropped the apple. As it rolled away, it fell into a portal Jefferson had created in Storybrooke. Prince Charming later broke the Sleeping Curse and awoke Snow White. After the Dark Curse was cast, Regina (The Evil Queen) contracted Jefferson to fetch the apple with his hat in exchange for forgetting his true identity. After retrieving the apple, the apple was made into an apple turnover by Regina who offers it to Emma Swan, who willingly accepts it unaware of the turnover's true nature. The turnover is later tasted by Henry Mills, sacrificing himself in order to save Emma while proving to her that there is indeed a curse hanging over Storybrooke. Once again, the sleeping curse is broken by true love's kiss—in this case Emma's maternal love for Henry. It is currently unknown what happens to the remains of the turnover following Emma taking it to hospital, believing it to be the cause of Henry's condition. ''The 7D In the episode "For the Love of Cheese", Grim Gloom accidentally transforms himself into a frog, much to Hildy Gloom's repulsion. In order to revert the spell, Hildy searches her Big Book of Spells, where the poisoned apple is briefly seen. Usage One taste of this apple will fall into a deep slumber. But the spell can be broken if someone give a love's first kiss. Story Meeting The scene of the Witch preparing the poisoned apple was discussed in a story conference in 1936: :Walt Disney: ''"The thought just struck me on the buildup of the music where she says, "Now turn red, etc." Where it starts you might go into innocent, sweet music while she is saying something about how innocent it looks. The music changes as the apple changes and could stay that way until she says, "Have a bite." It would be a good contrast." :Richard Creedon: "Admiring the apple as if she'd like to eat it herself - "Pink as a maiden's blush."''Bob Thomas, "Disney's Art of Animation: From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast" Both ideas were used in the final film; innocent music is playing when the apple turns red, and the Witch appears to admire it briefly before offering it cruelly to the Raven. Deleted Scenes Stirring the Cauldron A very short sequence involving the Witch stirring her cauldron was fully animated and completed, and was among the scenes cut from the film by Walt Disney at the last minute. In the sequence, the Raven looks on as the Witch stirs the cauldron with a huge bone off an unknown animal. She pauses to see that the smoke rising from the brew is shaped like skulls, and adds a drop of an unknown ingredient to the concoction: :"Boil, cauldron, boil. Boil, cauldron, boil. Death within thy depths I see, for one who dares to rival me. Brew the magic recipe, boil, cauldron, BOIL!"'' Smoke from the cauldron then begins to fill the room. This sequence would have occurred immediately after the scene of the Seven Dwarfs going to sleep in their cottage; the sequence would have been followed by the scene in which the Witch dips the apple into the brew to make it poisonous. Deviations from Source Material *In the original Snow White fairy tale, the Queen visited Snow White three times, each time in a different disguise and with a different object; first, she came with a corset, which she used to draw the breath from Snow White (the dwarfs arrive in time to remove the corset); second, she came with a poisoned comb, which she put in Snow White's hair (the dwarfs simply remove it); finally, she came with the poisoned apple, the effects of which the dwarfs were unable to undo. *The Queen prepared the apple so that only one side was red and therefore poisonous. To convince Snow White that the apple was safe, she took a bite from the pale side, offering the red side to the girl. *Snow White was not cured in the original story by being kissed; the Prince was amazed at her beauty and had her carried in the glass coffin to his castle; on the way, she was knocked, and the piece of poisoned apple fell out of her mouth. Trivia *The writing on the Witch's spellbook was not part of the original background - this was so that the writing could be added in different languages for showings of the films in different countries *The recipe used to make the poisoned apple can be found in the 1999 computer game, Disney Villains' Revenge. *The poisoned apple is used to sometimes symbolize what the Queen intended to do to Snow White. *The recipe for Sleeping Death in Disney Villains' Revenge consists of Morpheus Greed, Sting of Scorpion, Dark of Night, Cactus Juice, Thunderbolt, Green Apple. The recipe for the disguise in the movie is Mummy Dust, Black of Night, Old Hag's Cackle, Scream of Fright. *The poisoned apple was alluded to indirectly in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, when Elizabeth Swann while dining with Hector Barbarossa initially deduced (incorrectly) the meal must have been poisoned when about to eat from an apple after noticing Barbarossa wasn't eating (he actually wasn't eating because in his cursed state, he can't). Gallery Apple_brew.jpg|The skull appears Snow White the Witch and the apple.jpg|The Witch offering the Poisoned Apple to Snow White Spellbook.jpg|How to make your very own peddler's disguise to go along with your poisoned apple Witch cauldron.JPG|The Witch and the Raven in the deleted scene gal_wdfm_sno_exhibit_witch_447.jpg|Concept art for the Apple Onceuponatime_queen_apple.jpg|The Poisoned Apple in Once Upon a Time Poisoned_apple.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7307.jpg snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|The witch showing the apple to the Raven Princess braclet.jpg Big_Book_of_Spells.png|The Poisoned Apple in The 7D once121-1.jpg|Snow White gets poisoned by the Apple in Once Upon A Time 2870185_orig.jpg|The Evil Queen forcing Snow White to eat the Poisoned Apple Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps com-13116.jpg 2012villwaterbot1.jpg 2010DLtvhalloweenA2.jpg 2010DLtvhalloweenA3.jpg 2010DLtvhalloweenA4.jpg 2013HTswnecklace5.jpg 2013HTswnecklace4.jpg 2013HTswnecklace3.jpg 2014SWcoutureDSb.jpg 2014SWcoutureDS.jpg Ccwitch08.jpg Ccspecsign08.jpg Ccrlsign.jpg Ccbilllbrd09.jpg Candycdoutwinsp.jpg CandycdoutwinL2.jpg Candycdhand.jpg CandycdRoutwin.jpg Ccapple08.jpg Candycalddoor.jpg Candycald3.jpg References es:La Manzana Envenenada Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Evil Weapons Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Foods Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects Category:Objects Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:The 7D